16 Elements
by ds hero
Summary: when the world of Elementia is endanger, 16 heroes will rise to become it's guardian. (in resting period)
1. rise of the heroes

**Chapter 1: the rise of 16 heroes**

**In Hunter X Hunter World: **(before the son be shown)

Gon just return from his talk with his father. He wonders what the dark continents would be like. He will go there after train his nen some more, but as of now he will rest until he gain full recovery. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

"_You are the wood guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Soul Eater World: **(before becoming a death scythe)

Soul just finishes a mission with Maka. He skips dinner and went to his room. Wondering how kid is doing, he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the wind guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In BoBoBo World: **(between series)

Gasser has finished his training, he plans on seeing someone after he recover his strengths. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

"_You are the stone guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Hitman Reborn World: **(before the future fight arc)

Tsuna can't believe he is going to be a Mafia Boss. He went straight to his room and hide the ring, he went to bed but before he close his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the acid guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Fairy Tail World: **(when the fairy island is still under the sea)

Natsu and his friends are still K.O. from surviving the dragon attack, so no one notice the voice that spoke to him.

_"You are the earth guardian."_

**In Bleach World: **(before Ichigo knows about soul bring)

Ichigo return from an after-school club. Too tired to see his family, he went through his room's window. Kon wasn't there, so he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the fire guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Yu Yu Hakusho World: **(when Yusuke was training)

Yusuke has completed another day of training and head to sleep. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the crystal guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Full Metal Alchemist World: **(before Edward regain his strength)

Ed was thinking about his brother. He still need to go stop the eclipse plan but can move well. He decided to go to sleep, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the light guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Saint Seiya World: **(before the Poseidon arc)

Seiya has spends the day searching for his sister. After defeating the pope, he travels to find her. Too tire to continue, he went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the blast guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Inuyasha World: **(before Inuyasha gain the red blood Tessaiga)

Inuyasha sat on the roof of a house (with Tessaige inside) waiting for Kagome to return. He wants to continue the mission but must respect her side life if he doesn't want to end up "sitting". He decided to go to sleep, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the holy guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Toriko World: **(before returning from the Gourmet world)

Toriko just collected more food to take to the Human world. He ate Komatsu's cooking then went straight to bed, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the shadow guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Trigun World: **(between series)

Vash was walking through the dessert until he lay on the sand to rest, but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the smoke guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In One Piece World: **(when Luffy was training, after Rayleigh left)

Luffy has fought with his animal friends before eating dinner. He wonders how his nakama is does with their training. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_ "You are the water guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Rave Master World: **(before continuing their search for the two other Rave Stone)

Haru just went to his room from another boring day. He can't leave the village until Musica is fully recovered. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the lighting guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In Naruto World: **(when Naruto left the village with Jiraiya)

Naruto spend another day of training. He head to his room after eating dinner. He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the metal guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In M****.A.****R World: **(between series)

Ginta had another day at school. His class still wonders how he became stronger (even though they saw him well to another world) he went to his rooms and after play some video games, he wonders how his M.A.R heaven friends are doing. . He went to bed but before he closes his eyes, a voice has spoken.

_"You are the dark guardian."_

He was too tired to notice and just fall asleep.

**In all of the 16 worlds:**

_"You are strong but flexible, brave but easy to angry. Your pride is in the bonds your friends, which gave you strength and a reason to live. You have approve that you have the Hero Factor and to become the Element Guardians. You will bond together and help me defeat the evil that is destroying my planet and plan on destroying yours as well."_

With that our heroes has been teleported to a world of amazing land and creature by a beam of their chosen element and begin their hiding adventure.


	2. meeting of the team

**Chapter 2:** meeting of the teams

Elementia is a world unlike other worlds. There a river of acids and rain of crystal. Clouds of metal are hovering over an ocean of blast. Desert of lighting are cover by a blizzard of woods. Mists of stones are rising up on mountain made of smokes. Tree made out of winds grow on floating earth islands. Falls of fire leaps from cliffs of water. Night of light is shine by stars of shadow. Day of dark is brightening by a sun made of holy.

The land has one kingdom; the kingdom is made from all 16 elements. The people who live there have learned to control at less one of the elements before training to defend them selves. Their only enemies are the anti-elements, who are strange creatures who use the evil force of the elements. The leader was Anti-roar the Horror, he the only one who had the blood of the royal family. The royal family are the only people in the land that been born with full control of all of the elements.

Anti-roar discoveries the evil force of the elements and absorb the negative energy. He betrays the kingdom and tries to take over it with many of his follower many times. But the royal family reveals a secret that a legend about 16 beings from other worlds will come to Elementia, each with the power of one of the elements, and team up to defeat any threat that will destroy the peace of the land. They will be call the guardian and they won't use their power, weapon, or friends and won't remember their time there until their next visits.

**Elementia:**

16 energy beams charge through the roof of the royal castle and Hope-ray, the last of the royal family, is waiting for them to wake up.

"SNORE"

"Who's snoring?"

"Be quiet!"

"Who's shouting?"

"I'm hungry."

"What?"

"I am trying to sleep!"

"What happening?"

"What going on?"

"Where am I?"

"Who's done this?"

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"I feel different."

"Am I dead?"

"Who are you?"

"What a bunch of weirdoes."

"WHAT!"

They begin to fight each other, some try to their power but realizes they can't, other knows they can't use them at all.

_"What a bunch of hot-heads,"_ thought Hope-ray _"just like me."_


	3. first battle and some info

**Chapter 3: **The first battle and some info

**Info 1**

**Name: **Hope-Ray

**Power:** All of the 16 Elements

**What he look like: **8Ft; long, spiky hairs that change color by his power (also his eyes; wear any clothes but wear an element made battle suit.

**Other info: **Last member of the royal family and can use all type of attack

When the guys stop fighting, Hope-Ray explains every thing to them. Some are freaking out, some get it, and some just want to try their new power, even though they can't use them at their home world. Suddenly an alarm has been turn on.

"What was that?" said those who never had hear one.

"There trouble in the kingdom" said Hope-Ray.

"Can we help?" said the others.

"You can't help until you control your element."

"But-"

"No mean no!"

Then Hope-Ray put on his battle suit made from his energy and head to battle.

At the battle field:

Hope-Ray landed at the HQ asks for the situation.

"What the problem?"

"The enemy some how brought a titan-beast in the fight."

"A titan-beast?"

"Yes, Stage 3, Level 896."

"Seem like we're stuck."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

At the castle:

The other are telling their live in their home world to each other when Ginta said "We should help them."

"But we can't use our power yet," said Tsuna.

"That doesn't stop before," said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Said Gasser.

"We all fight with what around us as well as our power" said Naruto.

"I never use my power because it too hard to control it," said Vash "but I find another way to fight."

"Some of our attack style can still be used by having the right weapon" said Edward.

"And some just need armor for protect and power boost" said Seiya.

"I'll become the strongest Fairy Tail member ever," said Natsu.

"You know that no one in your world would know that," said Ichigo.

"A big fight with us started fresh is great," said Yusuke.

"Let start now so we can eat at the party later," said Toriko.

"Why is there a party after a big fight," said Gon.

"It to celebrate our win and the arrival of us," said Soul, "but, I not playing the piano."

"Let face the enemy already," said Inuyasha.

They head off to battle running, but walk back to get gears which they forgot to get and would take forever if they didn't get the code for gear room.

**Info 2: ****Titan-Beast and energy ranks**

**Titan-Beast: **The titan-beast are giant living energy that from the 16 elements. They stay away from the kingdom, but will attack when needed. Titan-Beast can only be tame by saving them from any bad event and are smart to see the trust. Other beings that are like them are tailed beasts, element demons, and energy spirits.

**Energy Ranks: **Energies are measure by 5 stages and 10000 levels.

Stage 0: Level 0: normal person

Stage 1: Level 1-9: soldiers

Stage 2: Level 10-99: Elite soldiers and young Titan-Beast

Stage 3: Level 100-999: Element master and old Titan-Beast

Stage 4: Level 1000-9999: Tame Titan-Beast and the Guardian


	4. fighting in beginner mode

**Chapter 4: **Fighting in beginner mode

**Song: ****The Beginning-**by One Ok Rock

**Info 3:**

**Element order: **+/-=take out /=opposite to or combine with

Zone 1: lightning +/- fire +/- crystal +/- light +/- smoke +/- wind +/- blast +/- holy +/- wood +/- water +/- acid +/- shadow +/- stone +/- earth +/- metal +/- dark +/- lightning and repeat.

Zone 2: luck (lightning/wood) +/- temperature (fire/water) +/- effect (crystal/acid) +/- weak (light/shadow) +/- flow (smoke/stone) +/- contain (wind/earth) +/- force (blast/metal) +/- strong (holy/dark) +/- luck and repeat

Zone 3: life (luck/flow) +/- mind (temperature/contain) +/- death (effect/force) +/- heart (weak/strong) +/- life and repeat

Zone 4: soul (life/death) / spirit (mind/heart)

Gears: (weapons based on their attack in the future, and they carries more than one of each) -=connect

Gon: whip long-sword spear hammer hook

Soul: scythe spear saber saw

Gasser: shuriken fan shield blaster

Tsuna: ax battle-glove whip blaster dagger gauntlet scythe finger-claw shield futon grenade-gun

Natsu: blaster clawed-boot dagger gauntlet

Ichigo: katana-blade dagger bow muti-rod

Yusuke: shield blaster machinegun shotgun

Edward: metal-knuckle saber blade-claw

Seiya: lance futon dagger gauntlet bow

Inuyasha: finger-claw katana-blade

Toriko: nun-chuck spear dagger sai shovel gauntlet

Vash: gun blaster launcher shotgun machinegun

Luffy: spear piston bazooka gauntlet hammer shield whip ax riffle

Haru: long-sword gauntlet claw

Naruto: shuriken kunai chain long-sword dagger katana-blade saber mantle shield boomerang bladed-staff bow hook

Ginta: hammer dagger chain blaster shield claw

(Guess which is the heart weapon of each guardians, then name the team as a reward)

Battle field:

The Titan-Beast is continue to attack the ally army and Hope-Ray try his best to stop each one, but still some ending up striking the kingdom and cause major damage. The Titan-Beast sends up a powerful move that could put a crater in the kingdom

_"If only the guardians have their 'other world' energy,"_ thought Hope-Ray, "all well, it was a good try."

**ZAP, CRASH, KABOOM**

The attack was misfired by another attack and the Titan-Beast was stun for so long, the soldiers strike with everything they go, including the kitchen sink. (HAHA) the place of the blast is cover by a cloud of dust to the naked eye, but to someone that trained sight, you can see the guardians fighting.

"Good job blaster team!" said Ginta.

"That not our team name!" said Ichigo.

"I think he meant the people with blaster," said Edward, Ichigo then face the ground in shame.

"_I feel like I can use this weapon the most," _thought Natsu.

"I thought most of you can't aim well," said Vash.

"Hope-Ray said that our ability and habit will combine if we're close to each other," said Gasser.

"Meaning we become stronger when we stay together," said Naruto.

"_I can become braver now," _thought Tsuna.

"I'm hungry, when do we eat?" said Luffy.

"When the battle is done, we'll eat at the party," said Toriko.

"Just as long as no one makes me play piano," said Soul.

"I not your friend in any way," said Inuyasha.

"Then why are you here," said Yusuke, Inuyasha then froze for a moment.

"Let fight with everything we got!" said Seiya.

"I already doing it," said Gon.

"Then keep going," said Haru.

**CRASH**

The Titan-Beast was unstrung and hit Hope-Ray when he try to get to the guardians. After he crashed, he got up and fight toward them. And boy was he mad!

"What are you doing here?!"

"We wanted to help!"

"Without your power? You should wait until you're ready!"

"We rather charge in without our power that watch people die for us!"

For the first time Hope-Ray, who win on choose things, was shock to talk back.

"Huh…..fine, but you need armor."

With a flick of his finger, the white short and T-shirt each were wearing was replace by a battle-suit that is just like Hope-Ray's, but made by the element each can use.

"Awesome" said the hot-heads (people who like epic things)

"Nice" said the cold-heads (people who are focus)

The gangs spit apart to cover more ground, Hope-Ray head back to stop the Titan-Beast while the others attack the small-fries. They use almost all of their gears that their ended up back to back on a tall building. As they fight with the weapons there are used to, the Titan-Beast slam it arm on the building and a cloud of dust had cover the scene.

"Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo!" Shouted Hope-Ray.

When the dusts settle, the arm was stopped by another arm, made of the 16 elements, that was connected to the guardians.

**Info 4:**

**Battle Suit:**

IT has a knight helmet, pirate boots, samurai shoulder pads, ninja vest armor, saint are sleeve, gladiator skirl/skirt, and viking legging. It made by the elements and can be customize in any marking.


	5. element boost

**Chapter 5:** Element boost

**Song:**** this is the day-** by Jeff Williams

Challenge-draw the team then sent me the picture before the end

The element arm has stopped the attack, but the guardians were amaze by what has happen.

_Flashback:_

_ The titan-beast arm fell down toward them but their minds only think of one it, "I….Must….__**Survive!**__"_

_Suddenly, energy leak out of their back and form together the arm._

_**BOOM!**_

_End of flashback:_

The team doesn't know how to move it until they begin to blackout.

"Hey," they say to each other, "you're not freaking out!" said a girl "who are you?" they said "relax and calm down," said a boy "we are from the future, we here to said,"

"To move that arm, you must use your minds like moving your body."

"I was going to say that,"

"But you take too long,

"Fine," he then look at them, "good luck." Then they awake up.

They move the arm as if it a part of them and throw the Titan-Beast off of it holding. They were amaze of their new power that they just jump into the sky and punch the Titan-Beast on the face, then realize that not one of them can fly and they fall until one of the soldier flew up to get them.

"Thank," some of them said, "Wow," a few said and the rest just stare.

"You're welcome guardian," said the soldier.

"How do you do that?" they said.

"I just focus my energy on to my feet and release it to gain thrust."

"We better train on doing that before our next battle," said Ichigo.

"And I have an idea how," said Naruto

"_We discuss it later, now listen to my plan,"_ radioed Hope-Ray

After hearing the plan, Hope-Ray was surprise by the fact that not only they use the elements, but they use a high-level move and combine them so easily. It usually rare for people to not only combine power of so many, but to make new energy body parts without years of training.

"_If you can form an arm together, then you can do this combine attack._"

"Let do this!"

The guardian + one got to the place to strike at the Titan-Beast while Hope-Ray distracts him.

"Hey soldier, what your name?" said Naruto.

"Huh?" said the soldier.

"He said 'what your name'" said Luffy.

"Why would you want the name of a weak soldier?"

"Because you save our lives and you stronger than the others now," said Haru.

The soldier never has been treated well since his childhood, he always try to help other the best he could but was too weak to do a lot even with a lot of training, he now respected by those with might power now; "My name is Drak-Gotu."

"We always remember you as a teammate and a friend," said Ginta.

"Thanks."

They place in a straight line in front of the enemy and each form a bow and an arrow and aim to shoot. Then Hope-Ray creates a large brush and start painting a word by their symbols.

"**Element Form: Word Make: **Freeze!" He then hit the word with the other end of the brush and it reform before landed on the Titan-Beast, which was then frozen in place.

"Now!" shouted Hope-Ray. The Guardians the launch the arrows

"**Element Form: Weapon Move: **Bow and Arrow Strike!" as soon as the attack was named, the arrows spin together and form an larger arrow that strike through the Titan-Beast and destroy it into rubble.

"We…did…it" the guardians said before they fainted.

"What happen?" said Drak-Gotu.

"They just resting from using too much energy," said Hope-Ray as he landed from the air, "usually when a beginner use two highly dangerous attacks, he/she died. But because they are the guardians, they just surfer from overdoing it."

"Like how their battle suits disappear when you're drained."

"Yes."

After that they head to the castle to rest until they are fully restored.

**Info 5:**

**Name: **Drak-Gotu

**Power: **All of the 16 elements

**What he look like: **Black hair in a bun, chicken foot beard, thin mustaches, wear battle suit, 5'6", fair body, thick chaps, 3 black dots (one on the forehead and cheeks)

**Other info:** he was weak when he was born, but got stronger when he heard the coming of the guardians and wishes to assist them in any way.


	6. training to fly

**Chapter 6:** training to fly

**Song:**** Reach for the Stars-**By Crush 40

Answers to chapter 4 challenge

Gon: whip (since he fight with a fishing rod twice)

Soul: scythe (he can turn into one)

Gasser: fan (to boost his attack moves)

Tsuna: ax (his Von gear act like one)

Natsu: blaster (that what all his moves are like)

Ichigo: katana blade (his better weapon)

Yusuke: shield (he need defend that attack as well)

Edward: metal knuckle (he mostly punch a lot)

Sieya: lance (to help him focus his energy)

Inuyasha: finger claw (he rarely uses his claw attack)

Toriko: nun-chuck (only weapon that can hit more than once in one strike)

Vash: gun (it his specialty)

Luffy: spear (his spirit is like an unstoppable spear)

Haru: long sword (that the only weapon he has uses)

Naruto: Shuriken (that what an element style rasengan look like)

Ginta: hammer (his main weapon)

(There no winner, so their team's name will be core heroes, for having a strong core)

At the castle:

The guardians just wake up in what it seen to be a training ground.

"Good morning," said Hope-Ray.

"Did Drak-Gotu tell you that we're going to train," said Ichigo.

"Yes."

"Good, because I need to keep touch of my auto-mail leg," said Edward, only his right arm is back to normal.

"Aren't we going to eat," said Natsu.

"I thought we have a party after we won yesterday," said Yusuke.

"Actually, you got K.O. after overdoing it," the Guardians face the ground in shame, "so we postpone it until you are awake." Then they got up close and said,

"Thank you,"(x as many as needed)

After that, everyone party all morning long, they ate foods and was surprise by the cooking method.

"Are you saying that you cook the foods with your energy," said Seiya.

"That right, using your energy boosts the taste and nutritious value by a lot, and that how we recover quickly," said Drak-Gotu.

"If our chef friends using their energy while cooking, the dishes become much better," said Toriko.

"Don't forget that foods that grow by energy-rich places are better that those normal grow foods," said Vash.

"If it means that we get strong after eating it, then I eat a year worth," said Inuyasha.

"That the spirit!"

They dance to the music, (well, they seem to be dance) and at some point, soul play piano to help them dance better. They later discuss on planning to learn some dance moves to surprise their friend when they come back to Elementia to continue protecting the kingdoms.

After the party, they start to train, and the first thing to do is to try to fly.

"Hey, look at me," said Naruto.

"How did you fly?" said Luffy with star-like eyes.

"I just put energy in my feet and ta-da,"

"It that simple?" said Haru.

"Actually, you need to find the right amount or it won't work well," said Yusuke as he float.

"Make scent to me," said Ginta.

After that, all the Guardians are flying.

"Now I'm the first Dragon-Slayer to fly without a cat," said Natsu.

"Did you forget again?" said Tsuna.

"That what dragons do," said Inuyasha.

"Like demon are any better," said Natsu.

"Do want to get kill, Pinky?"

"Bring it on, Silva-lock."

After that, the two fight deadly.

"What a bunch of idiot," said Edward.

"That what happen when demon and dragon meet," said Ichigo.

"Be quiet strawberry-shortcake,"

'_Strawberry,'_

'_Shortcake,'_

"That's it!"

And the fight double.

"Excuses me guardians, but how are you going to fight?" said Drak-Gotu.

Silent is in the air.

"I thought so; lucky I have an idea on reusing your fighting move from your home worlds to the energy of this world."

"How?!"

"Simple."

**Info 6:**

**Heart weapons: **the form of each heart weapons is different in each person, it cost a lot of energy to make and cannot be absorb. It the strong and most dangerous technique in the kingdom.


	7. secret to gain ability

**Chapter 7:** secret to gain ability

**Song:**** Endless Possibility**-by Crush40

**New power: **Gon

Can use ja-jaken on legs.

Can combine all tree form.

Is much faster with loading time.

"But before I tell you, I want to explain how your world energy is connected to your element," said Drak-Gotu.

"Okay, but shouldn't Hope-Ray tell us that," said Tsuna.

"He said that I might have a better way to pass it to you."

"Why that," said Soul.

"Because I have study your world when I heard of you."

"That make scent," said Gon.

"Yeah, it best to learn from the experts," said Gasser.

"Okay where do I start? Your worlds was once normal, but the great savior sent one of his 16 element energy to each of your planet, and soon create a trait that lead to the energy each is known at birth. As for why the elements and your worlds' energies are never shown together, a seal is place to filter them so the enemies won't combine them to increase the power."

_Better to play it safe,'_ they thought.

"Now I start saying the connection, Gon, wood create nen to help hunters to get through the landscape by seeing the living things that are around them,"

"I see,"

"Soul, wind create soul power in order to protect lost souls,"

"Got it,"

"Gasser, stone create hijick to show the hardness each person has,"

"Make scent,"

"Tsuna, acid create dying will flame to counter the poison the Mafia clan has create,"

"O-okay,"

"Natsu, earth create slaver magic to reuse magic that be lost in battle,"

"That why I can eat magic from other users,"

"Ichigo, fire create reiatsu to battle evil spirit,"

"I don't care of bad spirits if they do no harm,"

"Yusuke, crystal create aura boost to keep peace of the two zones,"

"It a good thing I have blood of both zones then,"

"Edward, light create alchemy to support a base for fighter to stand,"

"I always help with the rebuild,"

"Seiya, blast create cosmic power to counter against your world's gods,"

"I don't think I'm ready to face them,"

"Inuyasha, holy create yaokia and pure energy to keep the balance of both of your kind,"

"Being a halfa is not so bad at all,"

"Toriko, shadow create gourmet cell to strength the hunters and chief on making great dishes,"

"I been doing that for a long time,"

"Vash, smoke create plant fuel to survive anywhere anyone will live,"

"That I can understand,"

"Luffy, water create haki to counter the DF power,"

"That how it can send damage,"

"Haru, lightning create the magic power stone to boost your fighting ability without wizard training,"

"So that is RAVE kinds,"

"Naruto, metal create chakra to bond people together in order to become stronger,"

"Kinda like the shadow clones,"

"Ginta, dark create arm gear to defend against monsters that are evil,"

"Then there are good monsters too,"

"And since the elements are your energies creators, you can use them as a replacement. Just do as you normally do when you attack,"

"Got it!"

**New power:** Soul

Can use witch magic.

Adsorb the chain saw guy soul.

Launch sound attacks, a-g (a=fast but weak, g=strong but slow, b, c, d, e, and f are the other level,) and in normal, sharp, or flat (as the names say) with his blade.

**Info 7:**

**Element forms:** word make (written words that do as they were form) and weapon move (make weapon and strike together with others). (P.S. can be call by its other zone names too.)

[It include their own power]

{If anyone are using these power, then sent me a PM}


	8. Return of old styles

**Chapter 8:** return of old styles

**Song:**** Knight of the Wind**-by Crush40

**New power:** Gasser

Can send gas to his hand

Can use another gasses

Have another form when taking the pill

After weeks of non-stop training, the guardians now regain their fighting styles.

"Are we ready to use our improve styles, Drak-Gotu?"

"Let test it in a real-life training ground."

They then head toward a forest full with Titan-Beast, they live there until everyone had passed the test and continues until they got use to it. Back at Elementaul, Hope-Ray and the Ele-force are rebuilding the kingdom and place stronger defend seals by studying the Guardians' worlds for any techniques to use. The army became more focus on becoming strong after seeing Drak-Guto and the Guardians take out the Titan-Beast that they became stronger.

At the Kingdom:

**Boom!**

"What going on?" said Hope-Ray

"_The Enemy somehow brought another Titan-Beast at the front gate."_

"Try to hold it off until the Guardians return."

"_Yes sir!"_

At Titan-Beast forest:

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Seem like they need our help."

"Let see if we pass or fail."

Back to the Kingdom:

**Crash!**

The battle at the front gate isn't good; many soldiers were wounded from the Titan-Beast even after the other enemies were taking out. The final enemy is at bay for now.

"Hope-Ray sir, head back to safety with the others," said a soldier

"I can't go back when my comrades are fighting, plus only I can stall it for long," said Hope-Ray.

"If you die, who will lead us?"

"I can't lead the kingdom if it destroyed!"

**Blast!**

"Wood: Ja-Jaken: Paper wall"

"Wind: Music Cut: D-Sharp block"

"Stone: Gas Shuriken: Counter launch"

"Acid: Green and Violet: Fire wall"

"Earth: Fire dragon: Tail and Wings Guard

"Fire: Black Reiatsu: wall"

"Crystal: Aura armor: arm (large)"

"Light: Alchemist: 5-wall rise"

"Blast: Pegasus wing shield"

"Holy: Demon Dog: Hair block"

"Smoke: Plant Wing block"

"Water: Gum-Gum Shield"

"Lightning: Sound and Seal: Dome block"

"Metal: Charka Chain: Defend mode"

"Dark: Jellodillo dome

**Boom!**

The blast was stopped and the ones who set up those moves are the Guardians. Then Drak-Gotu get to Hope-Ray.

"Look like we arrive just in time," said Drak-Gotu.

"Did they complete their training?" said Hope-Ray.

"What do you think?"

**Info 8:**

Legends said the one who make the guardians fate was an Titan-Beast who transfer his power to their world his death.

**New power: **Tsuna

Can use all of the 7 sky flames, the 7 land flames, the night flame, and the day flame (a white flame which rival the night flame, just like the land flames rival and sky flames).

Can use his ring to harden the flames.

Can combine flames for more support.


	9. Evolve moves

**Chapter 9: **Evolve moves

**Song:**** Deeper Deeper-**by One Ok Rock

**New power: **Natsu

Can form dragon part with his flame.

Can sense heat of other beings

Is able to fly without Happy (but not all the time).

At the front gate, the Guardians have return from the Titan–Beast forest. They had stopped the blast and now ready to strike. This is their last trial before becoming true Guardians. If they can't beat it, then they can't defeat the ringmaster.

"Armor on!"

Energy form around them as it turn into the battle suit Most Elementians wear in battle.

"Seem that they can handle it," said Drak-Gotu.

"Let's place a seal dome around them so they won't need to worry while we watch," said Hope-Ray.

"**Elemental Form: **Word Make: Battle Dome"

A dome of energy was form over the Guardians and the Titan-Beast.

'_Now we can go all out' _they thought.

"Alchemy: Vine hold"

"Charka Chain: Trap mode"

Light vines of earth and Metal chains hold the giant into place while the other aimed to strike.

"Black crested moon fangs"

"Rei-gun"

"Cutting wind"

"Black tornado shot combo"

A black Fire slash, a Holy airs slash and a rei Crystal beam are join together has strike through the arms and chest clearly.

"20-hit Ja-jaken: Full-power Rock-pick"

An air punch of Wood and Shadow hit the face and continues its path 20 times.

"Red Dying Will: Flame Dragon: XX-Burner: Roar"

A flame-like Earth and Acid blast cancel the monster own blast and destroy it tail.

"Soul Rhythm: Sonica: Pegasus: Rapid Strike: A-G 3-way Slash: Comet Shot"

Air slashes of Wind and Lighting boosted by Blast air punches clop the legs to pieces.

"Gum-Gum: Bubble Blaster: Summer Blast: Gas Shuriken: Giant Rifle: Big Boom"

A giant Water hand grab a giant Dark bubble and spin fast while being push by a Smoke blast cover by Stone shuriken had remove the remains of the might foe. After that, the dome is remove and all went back to regroup.

"How was it?" said Drak-Gotu.

"Easy, at the same time painful." They said.

"Then you better get used to it later," said Hope-Ray, "for now let's celebrate."

At the kingdom:

All the people party all day and through the night, music was playing so well that Soul decided to play along, (like all the time), Luffy put two sticks on his face and eat meats while running around like a monkey, Toriko try every meals before chosing them all while Naruto eat ramens like there no tomorrow. Natsu and Inuyasha battle each other most of the time but Yusuke keep them in check, some time he join in until it too big, (most of the time), Ichigo and Edward try to stay away until their trigger words are said. Gasser try to get Tsuna to become stronger, but it backfire, Gon play all the party games so many times, Vash and Seiya have to keep him from ruining other kids chances to play. Only Ginta is the one who not making or stopping a scene.

"Why aren't you joining them," said Hope-Ray, who wears a funny suit.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be bonded with each other so much."

"You, the friendliest Guardian, don't want new friends?"

"I…(sob) … hate … to not see them… when we go back home!"

"Oh.., I thought the Dark element had change them, well don't worries, I promise that I will try my best to find a way for us to go between worlds so we can meet again.

"Thanks." Then Ginta went to enjoy the party.

'_All have kind hearts, I make should that their never be broking, never if I have to block them for a while.'_ Hope-Ray thought.

**Info 9:**

**Basic of all energy: **Legends told that all of the others worlds energy is made by the 16 Elements, so the guardians are using them as a replacement for now.

**New Power: **Ichigo

Can use all 4 of his weapon forms at once (since he a quar-brid).

Have black reistu (can't spell it) that increase the moves of the basic moves.

Can give his power to other if needed.


	10. Dreams of the future

**Chapter 10:** Dreams of the Future

**Song: ****Shell Shock-**TMNT

**New Power: **Yusuke

Can combine his attack together.

Can create armor with his rei.

Has form claws to increase damages.

**After the party:**

Drak-Gotu was wondering how the Guardians were able to create moves that they never used back in their worlds. He heard of their story life and know all of their attacks, but the test to see if they were in top shape keep him in the clouds.

(**FLASH BACK**)

_**BOOM!**_

_ "What do you think of our team work?"_

"_It great. But what are those attacks? They aren't what you told me in yours past life."_

"_We each had a dream where we fought in battle using these moves."_

"_Oh." '__But what could these dreams means'_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

(**FLASHBACK ENDED**)

He going to ask more about these dreams but thought they would try to change the subject. So he going to ask one of them, and he own which one.

"What bring you here?" said Gasser in an Italian Mafia Boss voice + scene.

"I have a question about your dream," said Drak-Gotu.

"Okay, why didn't you ask us in the first place?" said Gasser as he turn things back to normal.

"Because you guys seem to avoid the question,"

"That because we were too busy to hear it," Drak-Gotu face-palm himself.

"Okay now, I just want to hear the dreams so I can find it meaning,"

"All of our dreams go like this…"

Each of us were at our home worlds, we don't know where exactly, just that we can use our birth power again. Then a monster appears and we fight it using new our new and old moves, but something happen. The monster become strong and we were frozen it place, we couldn't do anything while we were getting creamed. And when we crash through a rock, we had smiled then place something to cover our eyes that we end up seeing each other, which we look much older. It like our worlds were together in that battle, we even see our friends with others which we barely known but thought as friends. The 16 of us combines our attacks and defeated the monster with both energies. Then we head toward a portal, we think, and then we wake up.

After hearing it, Drak-Gotu closes his eyes and thinks. He thought of everything, what happen in the dream, what he learns from them, and his knowledge of the prophet. He so come up with a conclusion.

"That dream talk about the future."

"Future? Really?"

"Yes, the monster was attacking you to keep you from back to Elementia. Your return includes your friends you trust when you age back to your home worlds, which you also become stronger. You can combine both the Elements and your birth energy together, and you properly have mind break down during that stun for some reason."

"That mean we all will meet again."

"If it just the Guardians, then yes."

"I go tell the other." Then Gasser ran out of the room.

'What I don't get is why their friends didn't have help them,' Drak-Gotu thought 'maybe they either don't know how to fight the elements or are try to stay hidden from the Guardians, which means they didn't want them to come here that easily. If their friends are coming no matter what, then all must get use to a new way to fight if they are going to help.' He then left thinking of ways to counter the elements with the other worlds energys.

**Info 10:**** Another World**

Next to planet Elementia, there is a planet call Energya. The power of the Elements is also found there, and the Guardians has gone to visit as well. But that to tell other another time.

**New Powers: **Edward

Has his powers returned (Plus can make almost anything).

Can combine his powers with the symbols.

Is more focus on naming his attacks (Words moves give out more strength).


	11. Unknown cause

**Chapter 11: **Unknown cause

**Song:**** This Is War-**by 30 seconds to Mars

**New power: **Seiya

Can use all of Pegasus style.

Can wear more than one cloth (use clothes in their weapon form).

Is more focused on his attack.

After a week of training, the team (named Core Hero since they always go beyond their limit) has decided to do some recon to find any reason on the Titan-Beast enemies. They search their area multiple times but find nothing until one day.

"Dark Hero reporting no finding and heading back for regroup."

"_Metal Hero also doing the same and plan to eat ramen with everyone, believe it."_

"_Water Hero agrees, but eats meat instead." (SHISHISHISHI)_

"_Hey Holy Hero, want to continue our fight?"_

"_A course, unless you are backing up Earth Hero."_

"_Crystal Hero will join you if we take it outside."_

"_NO WAY! If you do, then I and Light Hero will have to stop you!"_

"_I and Fire Hero HATE to clean up YOUR mess!"_

"_Shadow Hero will join in if needed."_

"_Wood Hero is very hungry for food."_

"_Can Wind Hero play some music?"_

"_Acid Hero, I know you like me playing, but I don't do it ALL TO TIME."_

"_Hey Stone Hero, can you help me with some training."_

"_Sure thing Smoke Hero."_

"_Light Hero, how your body holding."_

"_It holding well, but you shouldn't keep asking so much Blast Hero."_

"All Elemental Heroes back to the base."

"_Roger!"_X15

As all the other Guardians head back, Ginta feels like he being watched.

"Who there?!" he shouted out loud, "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the ground shocked and a Titan-Beast appear. Ginta leap back and dust-clap his hands to attack with his element.

"Don't be afraid," said the Titan-Beast, "I here to just talk."

"Okay, but don't do anything to strike."

"I won't, but first thing first. My name is Titanic; I'm an elder of the Titan-Beast and sage master of the Elements."

Ginta was shocked; Hope-Ray told them that there once was Titan-Beasts living with them, but since most of both sides couldn't have peace with each other, the Titan-Beasts left toward the forest and hope for peace between them by bonds instead of coexist.

"If you are what you're saying, then why are your kinds attacking us?"

"That is what I planning to say, Ginta the Dark," Said Titanic, "But I request you and the 'other' in order to continues"

At the base:

The other Guardians have arrived at the base with Drak-Gotu greeting them.

"Hey guys…** (beep…beep…beep)**…Hold on….yeah… Unum …what!... Okay…how about food… okay, I'll tell them…bye. Okay guy, Ginta has found us a lead and need the rest of you to answer it."

"Oh…What!?"

"You hear me, go, go, go."

"Can we eat first?" said the big eaters while the other dead-paned.

"You can bring food for everybody, so go."

An hour of traveling and eating later:

"Aaahhh, now that we ate, I can tell you the truth.

We titan-beast never attack you in the evil side, I know about the battle you have with the so call Titan-Beast, but they are fake. (The guardians are shocked) I believe that Anti-Roar somehow make his own and I need your help to take down the research base that I found to stall for time, but I need to train and teach you how to battle my kind so you can handle more than one."

"If we're going to attack the base, then we need backup just in case." said Gasser.

"I tell Hope-Ray first and then we train before the charge." said Seiya.

"So are we going to train or else..." said Naruto

**New power: **Inuyasha

New sword form: gin-kin burn (can also combines forms).

Power from sword goes to claws.

Can uses youki power in full blast (move hairs and hollow loud).

**Info:**

Many say that the guardians dream of their moves, and complete their style faster than anyone else. It thank to this that they became stronger and know to be unpredictable.


	12. Inner strength of bonds

**Chapter 12:** Inner strength of bonds

**Song:**** Beginning-**By Back-on

**New power: **Toriko

Can use spoon.

Have 2 or more color oni (don't know max number).

Can combine (color and/or tool)

After a day of train with Titanic, the guardians and friends were ready to fight the FTB( fake Titan-Beast) together and alone.

"Okay, now take form."

"Got it!" X 16

Toriko = left foot/shin

Inuyasha = right foot/shin

Vash = left knee/thigh

Seiya = right knee/thigh

Luffy = bottom/hips

Gasser = left torso/waist

Tsuna = right torso/waist

Soul = tail

Ginta = chest

Haru = left shoulder

Naruto = right shoulder

Yusuke = left back arm/elbow

Nastu = right back arm/elbow

Ichigo = left forearm /hand

Edward = right forearm /hand

Gon = head

(Remember this when they take form again)

"Titan-Beast form activate"

**Boom**

"Wwwwaaaahhhhh"

"It seems like something keeping you down."

"We miss our friends back home."

"I know there a chance that you will never see them again, but remember that you're here to protect them."

"I know." 'Still it would be nice to have them here too.'

"Okay, we take a break then we try again," said Drak-Gotu

"No,"

"Why!"

"They need it,"

"Because there no time to finish. Tonight we strike."

Night time:

The gang sneaks through many traps to get to the base. They take out all of the guards and are at the conman center, collecting data of project Titan-Beast before heading back. As soon as they were in the clear, a large group of Titan-Beasts appear and both side fight. The team was wining until the enemies unleash their full power.

**Floosh**

"They were holdingback?"

"We need get out of here!"

"Guardians, combine."

"Right!" X16

**Boom**

"It not working!"

**Boom**

"Watch out!"

A blast was heading toward them, as it about to hit, Drak-Gotu in between.

"Handle style-double shield block."

He toke two handle and a shield was form, the blast hit it and was broking after. Drak-Guto was laying down tire and weak.

"Drak-Gotu!" X16

"Guardians, you're our only hope to stop them. I will do anything to keep you safe." Said Drak-Guto before dosing off.

'No, we here because we want to. We must focus on the battle in our hands before we can face our past.'

"Combine"

They take form and suddenly, energy spin around them. A bright light blinded everything, and once it dim down, a new Titan-beast join in the fight.

**Info 12:** handle-style

When you fight in this style, you fight as if you can use any weapon in hand. Out of everyone in the kingdom, Drak-Gotu is the most skilled of them all, with the Guardians at second base. But, because it an easy style, rarely anyone bother to master it.

**New Power: **Vash

Has full control of his plant power.

Have 4 attacks (spring rain, summer blast, fall spin, and winter disk).

Have 3 battle form (snipe, charge, and combat).


	13. Body of the Titan-Beast

**Chapter 13: **Body of the Titan-Beast

**Song:**** War of change-**by Thousand Foot Krutch

**New Power: **Luffy

Gain flame-flame power (from Sabo) and create flame armor.

Combine gears.

Learn his father style.

"Combine"

The guardians join in to their position and then their energy combines around them into a Titan-Beast.

(It looks like the guardians fuse together and got all of their trade mark and is fairly well-build with their cloth combined)

"They did it," said Titanic, "they finally did it; they know why there no worries of their old friends in their minds."

The guardians Titan-Beast (GTB) stood there scanning the area while the enemies prepare to attack. Before GTB get hit, it move so fast that it teleported, and all FTB were slash down.

"That was easy." Said GTB (sound like their voice combine together).

**Boom**

GTB get launch up the air by a blast. Some of the FTBs rise and move to the allais.

"I don't think so"

GTB charge back at them.

"Gum-Gum: Gantlet +Aura Armor: Shotgun +Fire Dragon: Iron Fist +Alchemy: Break Punch +Yellow Flame: Fury Strike +Ja-Jaken: Rock +Pegasus: Comet Fall +10-Hit: Nail Punch +Falling Angle: Super Fist =Ultra Strike"

GTB's attack all of the FTB without hurting the allies. He then forms a sword while the enemies get up.

"Black Crest: Moon Fang Cross +Soul Rhythm: A-G Sharp Slash +Deca-force: 10-swords Cut +Fang Blade: All form Cut +Blue Flame: Blade Slice +Pegasus: Wing Slash +Knife: Slice +Alchemy: Break Cut +Arm Glove: Blade Slash + Fire Dagger +Ja-Jaken: Scissor Pole =Ultra Slice"

He slam the sword down and an energy-base slash cut though the enemy force which most were take down.

"**Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh"**

GTB scream in pain. The ground shaking and the sky hollow in fear.

"What Happening"

"So it true, if the Guardian becomes one, then their power will mix by force and become insane."

**Info 13:**

Legend said that the Guardians will becomes one and if they can't mix their power naturally, then a monster is form in their minds and try to take over at their weak state.( that include low stamina)

**New Power: **Haru

Can 10 swords at once (meteor blade doesn't count).

Arm form on him.

The sword(s)' power spread in his body.


	14. The Sage Sacrifice

**Chapter 14: **The Sage Sacrifice

**Song:**** Courtesy Call-**by Thousand Foot Krutch

**New power: **Naruto

Can use all 5 elements (plus its rasengan forms).

Can use his parents' technic.

Make combines attacks.

**RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR**

TBG roar into the sky as if it a monster of destructed. It attack both side and is destroying the base. All are force to defect the attacks to reduce the power while TBG become more insane.

"How are we going to save them," said a soldier.

"There is only one way, but I need you to stall time for me" said Titanic.

And with that, most of the soldiers keep the guardians away from the Titan-Beast Sage. Soon Drak-Gotu wake up and was in shock on what happening. He then notices Titanic life force is slowly decreasing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving my life to save them."

**Sacrifice Armor**

"Tell them that I'll keep them in line." And that was Titanic last words before he become armor to contain TBG body.

"What happen," said TGB, "where Titanic?!"

"He sacrifices himself to save you," said Drak-Gotu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AARRRRGGGHHH**

Utra-slice X 10

He defeated10 enemy in one slice and face the last monster that was made by the remands.

"The final boss appears now, Final Strike!"

**BOOM!**

The attack tears apart the monster and all of the pieces fell everywhere. TBG cry for lost new ally and a semi hollow victory.

**New power:** Ginta

Know all of the a.r.m elements.

Have 3 weapon and 8 guardians A.R.M forms.

Can change and combines body parts with a.r.m.

**Info 14:**

The guardians final strike are the combines form of all their other attack.


	15. Sad Times and Heart Weapon

**Chapter 15: **Sad Times and Heart Weapon

**His World-**by many bands

At the day of Titanic funeral, all was sad, even the sky is crying. Many thrown flowers and a few had drop gifts. But none was much broken then the guardians. They were training all day and night with no fun on the flip side. Ray-Hope saw this and knows that this isn't how they get stronger. So he march in there and start to get them back to normal.

"Bomb"

**Boom!**

….

"What the heck, why did you do that?!"

"Because you're becoming weak, let me show you."

After that, the Guardians try to hit Ray-Hope, but they miss each time. They try everything, but Ray-Hope kept dodging and keeps saying that they become weaker. Soon they became more focus and something happen. They form weapons.

'It can't be, but it is. They can make Heart Weapon, the hard form of energy make: weapons. I better showed them my own.'

"**Heart Weapon" **(Hope-Ray Heart Weapon is a Y-staff)

**Freeze**

**Counter **

**Speed**

**Cut**

**Blast**

He defeats them in one second.

"The hatred of losing a comrade combines with the determination to become stronger has unlocks your Heart Weapon. Let's work on using its full strength to win any future battles."

**Info15:**

When a Titan-Beast dies, it body become armor to those it care abouts.


End file.
